A Thousand Years
by edger230
Summary: Po wakes up screaming and crying from a horrible nightmare and Tigress sings to make him feel better. Requested by and dedicated to Shinigamilover2.


**This story is dedicated to Shinigamilover2. Without you this story would never have been written.**

_Po was deflecting fireballs every which way at boats and into the ocean and Shen continued to fire getting more stressed by the minute until his face was radish red. Po had complete confidence that he was going to win. But that all changed soon enough._

_Shen suddenly caught Po's eye continually looking again and again at Tigress, still making sure she was okay and he suddenly screamed to the gorilla on his boat who was firing the cannon, "Aim for the tiger!" Po suddenly lost his confidence and Tigress was still too weak to swim away. Po jumped in the water and began to swim towards Tigress, but it was too late. Shen had already fired and the firework had already hit Tigress._

_Tigress began to sink and Po finally reached her. He swam down in the water after her. She was now covered in bruises and the water around her was becoming blood red due to Tigress being shot with a giant cannonball twice. Po continued to swim feeling light headed. He then heard Tigress utter out in a spooky tone, "You can make it. You don't need me." With that she faded away and Po's world became black._

Po's eyes snapped open and his ears pierced with the sound of his own screaming and shouting 'NO!' over and over and shut his eyes tightly. He suddenly felt someone grab him quickly yet gently. Thinking he was still dreaming, he fought whoever it was but they fought to hold on. Suddenly he heard a scared yet gentle voice.

"Po, it's ok! Calm down!" it said. Po's eyes snapped open again to see Tigress trying to calm him down with a scared look on her face and the others standing in the hallway also with scared expressions. He was still in his own room and Shen had been defeated less than two days ago. He could barely speak but eventually in between tears he managed to get out, "T-Tigress! Y-y-you're okay!"

"Me? You're the one who woke up screaming!" she replied but Po didn't listen and instead hugged her as tightly as he could while still crying. Tigress was scared since she had never seen Po like this but she hugged him back as well.

She looked at the others and said, "Go back to bed guys. I've got this." They seemed reluctant to leave but eventually they slowly walked back to their own rooms while still looking back over and over.

"Po, what happened?" Tigress asked regaining her hardcore strength but still trying to remain gentle.

Po continued to sob but finally, little by little, he began to find the words to say. "I h-h-had a horrible dream… it started g-g-good, I was… beating Shen like what truly happened… b-b-but you were… still floating in the water… he fired at you… I tried to get to you but you began to sink… I swam down after you… but I never made it… it felt… so real… I was sc-sc-scared to death!" he stuttered and then began to cry all over again.

Tigress, while still holding Po was on the verge of tears herself, but she blinked them away and focused on trying to make Po feel better.

"Po, it was just a dream. I'm right here and I'll never leave." she said. She wanted to say something so badly but she was afraid. She then recalled a song that she had heard when she was young and still knew by heart. She couldn't say what she wanted but she could try and sing it. She gently stroked Po and began to sing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love _

_when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday _

_waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Po began to stop crying and was shocked to hear Tigress singing. She had an amazing and soothing voice despite the fact that she was hardcore, but her words… did she mean them?

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Po had fully stopped crying now and was instead relaxing in Tigress' arms. He then pulled apart for a moment. He had grown tired but he had to ask before he fell asleep.

"Tigress, did you really mean all that?" Po asked.

Tigress cracked a small smile. "With all my heart."

Po knew exactly what to do next. He immediately leaned in and kissed Tigress' lips. Tigress' eyes grew wide but she kissed him back as he pulled her into another hug. They finally pulled apart. For a moment, they were both silent.

"I love you." Tigress whispered.

"I love you too." Po replied.

With that, Tigress gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left for her own room. Po fell back into bed and had good dreams the rest of the night.

The End


End file.
